Tamaki's Jewel
by Alois-Bipolar-Blonde
Summary: Tukiko- Tamaki's jewel. His beautiful daughter, a real one this time! She has purple eyes- Tamaki's colour. Brown hair- Haruhi's colour. K coz I'm paranoid


****Hi! Hope you like this story! It just popped into my mind when I was listening to music.  
...It seems that music influences my writing a lot.  
A bit of OOCness?

**…**

**Chapter 1**

**Haruhi held the gorgeous baby close to her.  
Tamaki's eyes lit up as he walked into the room.  
He ran over and hugged the two, "Well done." He breathed.  
Haruhi smiled tiredly.  
Tamaki pulled away, "What are you going to name her?"  
"Tukiko…"  
"It's beautiful. Now go to sleep." He smiled contently.  
Haruhi sighed and fell asleep with the tiny baby in her arms.  
Tamaki yawned. He pulled a chair up next to the bed and wrapped an arm around her and Tukiko.  
His eyes drifted shut and he fell asleep.**

**…**

**"Wow!" Hikaru grinned hugely.  
"She's amazing!" Kaoru smiled warmly.  
Tamaki's hair was ruffled all over the place.  
Kyoya had a small smile on his face.  
Hunny ran over to the hospital bed, "She's beautiful! Isn't she Takashi?"  
Mori nodded.  
Haruhi had Tukiko in her arms.  
Her eyes opened.  
Tamaki's eyes widened, "Haruhi! Look! Her eyes are open!"  
Haruhi looked down at her daughter and saw two bright purple orbs. Tamaki's colour.  
She smiled.  
Tukiko made a little 'mph' noise and reached up with her hands to Tamaki.  
He smiled, reaching out a hand.  
The small baby caught his fingers with her tiny hands.  
A smile stretched across her face.  
Tamaki's eyes were bright.  
Haruhi brushed a couple of strands of light hair out of Tukiko's face.  
She giggled.  
Kaoru knelt down next to Tamaki, "Looks like she loves you!"  
Love showed clearing across Tamaki's face.  
Tears filled his purple eyes.  
Kaoru yelped, "Wait! I didn't mean—"  
Tamaki shook his head, "Tears of joy, Kaoru."  
"Oh."  
Hikaru stifled a laugh, "That's just like you, Kaoru."  
Kaoru looked indignantly at his twin, "Hey!"  
Hikaru poked out his tongue and hugged Kaoru around the shoulders.  
Haruhi chuckled.  
Tukiko laughed.  
The laugh sounded like a fragile bell.  
The room fell silent.  
Tamaki laughed, tears falling, "It still feels like a dream!"  
Haruhi kissed Tukiko on the forehead.  
Tamaki kissed Haruhi on the cheek.  
Tukiko smiled, "Ma!"  
Haruhi sat her up. Tukiko looked around the room.  
At her father, her mother, the twins, Mori, Hunny, even Kyoya.  
Kyoya was smiling.  
Tukiko pointed to him, "Ah!"  
He walked forward, then knelt in front of her, "Hello, little one."  
She smiled. His glasses attracted her attention.  
Tukiko brushed her fingers across the smooth glass.  
Tamaki laughed, "She likes you, Kyoya!"  
"Kyo!" Tukiko said happily.  
Kyoya smiled.  
Hikaru and Kaoru walked closer, "How old is she today?"  
"Three days." Haruhi said.  
Tukiko turned around and curled into a small ball, snuggling into Haruhi's arms.  
Tamaki stretched, "I guess she needs to sleep."  
Mori nodded. Hunny rubbed his eyes, "I'm sleepy too…"  
"Mitsukuni." Mori lifted Hunny onto his shoulders.  
Kaoru put his hands in his pockets and let his hair fall into his eyes, smiling.  
Hikaru started for the door, "We'd better leave you guys then, huh?"  
Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori and Kyoya left the room.  
Tamaki stood up, "I'll be back in a second!"  
He bolted from the room, leaving Haruhi and a tiny sleeping baby.  
Thirty seconds later, he came back in, holding a beautiful white rose.  
He bowed down and held out the rose, "Happy Valentine's day!"  
"What?"  
Tamaki pointed to a calendar, "Look."  
A love heart circled the date.  
"Oh! I completely forgot!"  
Tamaki fixed the rose behind Haruhi ear.  
"Also…" He took out a small red rose and set it next to Tukiko.  
Then he leaned down and kissed her on the cheek.  
"She'll grow up to be just as beautiful as her mother." He whispered.  
Haruhi smiled.  
Tukiko let a tiny smile grace her lips while she slept.  
…**

**Tukiko's now-longer hair fell into her eyes.  
It was dark brown, the colour of Haruhi's hair.  
She stood up and banged the bars of the cot.  
Tears sprang to her eyes. She started crying.  
Tamaki was by her side in an instant.  
"What's wrong?" He lifted her out and patted her back.  
"Da!" Tukiko snuggled closer to her father.  
Tamaki smiled.  
Haruhi entered the room, "What happened?"  
"I think she might have just bumped her head." Tamaki said.  
"Is she okay?!"  
Tamaki nodded, "Yeah…"  
The phone rang.  
"I'll get it." Haruhi turned and left Tukiko and Tamaki.  
He could hear her talking.  
Tukiko pulled at a handful of Tamaki's blonde hair.  
He looked down, "What is it?"  
She pointed to the box of toys.  
"You want to play?" Tukiko nodded.  
Tamaki smiled, "Okay."  
He carried her over to the box and sat her down on a purple mat.  
Tamaki pushed the lid open and took out a teddy bear.  
The one that used to be his.  
He passed the brown bear to his daughter and she laughed.  
Tukiko bumped him against the ground.  
Tamaki smiled.  
Then he pulled out a plastic cooking playset.  
"So, what's bear going to cook?"  
Tukiko pointed to the carrot, "Ca!"  
Tamaki nodded, "Nice choice!"  
He placed the plastic carrot in front of the little girl and she held it up to the bear's 'mouth'.  
Haruhi came back in.  
Tamaki turned his head, "Who was it?"  
"Hikaru. He said that they wanted to come and visit. I said they could today."  
Tamaki nodded.  
"They're coming over at three."  
"Okay!" Tamaki turned back to Tukiko, "Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Mori and Hunny are coming over!"  
Tukiko smiled and clapped, "Ya! Hika! Ka!"  
Tamaki picked her up and carried her over to Haruhi.  
Haruhi checked her watch, "I need to go shopping. I'll be back by two."  
"Alright." Tamaki walked Haruhi to the door with Tukiko in his arms.  
"Say bye-bye to mummy!" He said.  
"Ba-ba!" Tukiko giggled.  
Haruhi smiled and kissed Tukiko on the forehead, "See you later, Kiko."  
The baby smiled and hugged Haruhi around the neck, "Ba!"  
Haruhi waved and ducked into the expensive car.  
Tamaki waved.**

**…**

**"So, what do you want to do?" Tamaki asked.  
Tukiko pointed to the TV, "Teh!"  
"Okay!" Tamaki flicked the TV on and turned to a kid's movie.  
Tukiko clapped and laughed.  
Tamaki took her in his arms and sunk into the couch.  
Tukiko snuggled into his side and watched the characters.  
The sun warmed Tamaki's back and he fell asleep with Tukiko quietly giggling.**

**…**

**Tamaki started awake when he heard the door open.  
Tukiko smiled up at him, "Da!"  
He yawned.  
"I'm home!" Haruhi called.  
"Ma!" Tukiko yelled. Tamaki lifted her down from the couch and she tried to walk, but tripped over flat on her face. Then she sat up and started crying.  
"Oh, Tukiko!" Tamaki scooped her up off the ground and bounced her about a bit.  
He carried her into the front hall.  
Haruhi saw Tukiko's red eyes and her face changed to concern, "Aw, what happened?"  
Tamaki smoothed the little girl's hair back, "She was trying to walk but she tripped!"  
Tukiko sniffled.  
"Naw… You need to be more careful!" Haruhi took her and hugged her.  
She smiled a bit, "Hika! Ka! Ri! Hu! Kyo!"  
Haruhi nodded, "Yep! They'll be coming in about half an hour! Not long at all."  
Tukiko grinned.  
"Let's go and do your hair." Haruhi said and carried her into her bedroom.  
Tamaki went into the kitchen with the shopping bags and put everything away.  
Then Haruhi came in carrying Tukiko.  
Her silky brown hair was pulled back in two pigtails with purple ribbon.  
She wore a white sundress that went down to her knees and had short sleeves.  
She was smiling hugely.  
"Da!" She cried and Tamaki walked over, taking her from Haruhi.  
"You look very pretty!" He grinned.  
Tukiko clapped her hands.  
"Da… Daddy!" Tamaki's eyes widened, "Her first word!"  
Haruhi hugged her daughter, "Well done sweetie!"  
"Daddy!" Tukiko exclaimed.  
Tamaki had tears in his eyes as he hugged his wife and child.**

**…**

Like it? Next chapter will be up soon! BTW- Poll on my profile for what story I should write next :3


End file.
